(BangHim) Crazy In Love
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan mencintai Yong Guk meski Bang Yong Guk adalah pria klasik—kuno—yang melihat segala sesuatunya berdasarkan pandangan moral. Yong Guk mencintai Him Chan meski Kim Him Chan seringkali tertawa begitu keras hingga rahangnya pernah berpindah tempat. Yah, mereka berbeda. Layaknya magnet berbeda kutub, mereka saling tarik-menarik. They are crazy in love. A BangHim Fics


**BANGHIM/YAOI/CRAZY IN LOVE/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Crazy in Love**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fluff/** **Romance/Comedy?/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Yoo Young Jae as Hime's photographer**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! Fluffy! Failed Comedy! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** I need to tickle my inspiration corner 2 become productive again-.-a Akhir kata, happy reading, BABY~~! ^0^

 **Summary:** Him Chan mencintai Yong Guk meski Bang Yong Guk adalah pria klasik—kuno—yang melihat segala sesuatunya berdasarkan pandangan moral. Yong Guk mencintai Him Chan meski Kim Him Chan seringkali tertawa begitu keras hingga rahangnya pernah berpindah tempat. Yah, mereka berbeda. Layaknya magnet berbeda kutub, mereka saling tarik-menarik. _They are crazy in love._

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Crazy in Love**

Bagi Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan adalah makhluk tercantik di permukaan planet yang pernah ia lihat. Bagi Kim Him Chan, Bang Yong Guk adalah pria terlucu yang pernah ditemuinya. Him Chan mencintai Yong Guk meski Bang Yong Guk adalah pria klasik—kuno—yang melihat segala sesuatunya berdasarkan pandangan moral. Yong Guk mencintai Him Chan meski Kim Him Chan seringkali tertawa begitu keras hingga rahangnya pernah berpindah tempat. Yah, mereka berbeda. Layaknya magnet berbeda kutub, mereka saling tarik-menarik.

 _They are crazy in love._

Pertama kali bertemu Him Chan, saat itu kuncup bunga tengah bermekaran menyambut datangnya musim semi. Tidak. Mereka tidak bertemu di taman bunga atau segala macamnya. Mereka malah bertemu di lorong putih membosankan agensi tempat Him Chan bekerja, yang di kemudian hari juga menjadi tempat Yong Guk bekerja.

"Wah, Mr. Bang. Kami memang membutuhkan composer berbakat seperti anda. Akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan musisi terlalu terpengaruh oleh budaya barat. Mereka memuja kekayaan dan wanita. Aku tidak habis pikir."

"Aku hanya mengikuti pikiranku, Mr. Kim. Aku tidak suka mengikuti trend." Yong Guk menjawab sembari tersenyum ragu. Orang-orang sering berkata bahwa ia terlalu kuno. Jarang ia mendapat pujian seperti ini. "Kebanyakan agensi serta production house tidak setuju dengan pendapatku."

"Hahaha, mereka yang rugi, kalau begitu. Zaman sekarang orang lebih mementingkan sensasi dibanding bakat seseorang. Tapi kau tenang saja, Yong Guk-ssi, akan kupastikan orang-orang mencintaimu karena karyamu. Agensi kami memang kecil, tapi asalkan artis yang kami didik mau berusaha keras, lambat laun mereka akan terkenal. Aku jamin itu. Dan kami lebih mementingkan pasar internasional dibanding Korea, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas meski tidak terkenal di sini, kau akan dikenal oleh dunia."

Yong Guk manggut-manggut. Hight Entertainment hanyalah perusahaan kecil. Tapi artis-artis di bawah naungan production house ini memang dikenal baik oleh kancah dunia. Tidak seperti agensi lainnya di Korea, yang melahirkan berbagai macam artis terkenal yang hanya mampu mempertahankan ketenaran semusim, ketenaran artis High Entertainment bahkan melampaui per-dekade.

"Baiklah, Mr. Bang, kurasa pertemuan kita harus berakhir di sini. Ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus kuhadiri. Kuharap anda tidak keberatan. Senang bekerja sama dengan composer berbakat seperti anda."

Yong Guk berdiri mengikuti pria berkepala empat di depannya, menjabat tangan yang terulur tersebut dalam genggaman pasti. "Terima kasih, Mr. Kim. Saya juga senang sekali dapat bergabung di agensi anda. Terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan formal dan segala macamnya, Yong Guk memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Dia melangkah dengan santainya saat keluar dari lift di lantai satu. Namun, saat mendekati pintu keluar di koridor menuju aula depan, Yong Guk melihatnya.

Sesosok... bidadari? Oh, ataukah malaikat? – masuk dari pintu yang hendak Yong Guk tuju. Surai hitam legam layaknya arang, berkilauan, jatuh dengan lembut membingkai wajah yang begitu cantik... putih berseri, mata foxy dengan sepasang marbel hitam legam, hidung mungil mancung yang begitu tinggi, prominent cheek bones, bibir _pink pouty_ yang tipis namun membentuk layaknya sebuah tautan pita, _perfect jaw, perfect chin..._ oh, semuanya _perfect._ Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa memiliki kesempurnaan seperti itu? Bukankah ini kejahatan? Ilegal?

Dan... dan...

Mata _foxy_ itu juga menatap ke arah Yong Guk saat mereka berpapasan. Mungkin dia sadar karena Yong Guk menatapi _like a creep._

Yeah, _a creepy creeper._

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Jantung Yong Guk berpacu kencang layaknya kuda liar mengarungi padang savana.

Uh-oh...

Bagaimana ini? Yong Guk gugup namun juga tidak berdaya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangan. Malaikat cantik itu bagai menghipnotisnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _Hi, can I get your number?_ – begitu? Ataukah...

BUAGH!

"AWH!"

Errr, tidak perlu. Toh, Yong Guk telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan... ugh... membenturkan wajah telak ke pintu kaca tebal. Hei, Bang Yong Guk, untuk itulah kedua mata diciptakan oleh Tuhan; untuk melihat.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Namun Si Malaikat Cantik tertawa heboh tak terkendali.

Dia menertawakan kecerobohan Yong Guk seperti anak kecil; tubuh sedikit membungkuk, memegangi perut dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menunjuk ke arahnya. Oh, Yong Guk rasanya ingin bersembunyi di lubang dan mati.

Tetapi tak lama berselang, tawa heboh itu berganti erangan. Yong Guk yang sebelumnya sibuk mengusapi wajahnya yang sakit, akhirnya menatap ke arah si cantik hanya untuk menganga kaget. Pasalnya, namja cantik itu sekarang berjongkok di lantai. Kedua tangan tampak memegangi rahang yang... _O. My. GOD!_

Secepat kilat Yong Guk mendekati si cantik. Ikut berjongkok bersamanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aaa... aaa! Haa...!" jawab si cantik kesusahan.

Tentu saja! Rahangnya bergeser! Damn!

Yong Guk tidak tahu, apakah dia harus tertawa? Ataukah dia harus merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung, rahang namja cantik ini bergeser akibat menertawakan kecerobohannya. "Kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya sendiri?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Si cantik langsung men- _death glare_ Yong Guk sementara pumcak hidungnya berkerut akibat menahan sakit. "Aaa!"

"Oh, oke, oke, sekarang... lihat langit-langit itu!" celetuk Yong Guk dengan nada antusias, membuat si namja cantik mengikuti telunjuknya, menatap ke langit-langit tanpa berpikir.

Dan saat itu lah,

PAK!

"AKKHHH!"

Yong Guk menohok cepat rahang si cantik dari bawah menggunakan kedua ujung telapak tangan yang disatukan. Bunyi 'krak' nyaring terdengar menyakitkan. Begitu pula suara teriakan menyayat hati si cantik setelahnya.

"Akhhhhh, sakiiiiiiiiiittt..."

Tapi setidaknya, rahang malaikat cantik itu telah kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yong Guk khawatir.

Si Malaikat Cantik tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat menggerakkan sedikit rahangnya sebagai konfirmasi dengan kedua tangan masih menangkup pipi. "Mmmhh... akh, ku – ng... kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Yong Guk masih menatap wajah cantik itu cemas. Saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka saling mengamati. Lalu,

"Hahahaha~"

"Kkkkkkkk~"

Mereka berdua malah tertawa; menertawai kekonyolan masing-masing. Yah, meski yang tertawa hanya Yong Guk karena si malaikat cantik hanya mampu terkekeh sembari memegangi rahangnya.

"Aku Bang Yong Guk. Panggil saja Yong Guk. Siapa namamu?"

"Kkkk~ aku Kim Him Chan. Panggil aku Him Chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yong Guk-ssi. Dan, terima kasih."

######\\(=^o^)/\\(o.o=)/######

"Kenapa kau tertawa aneh begitu, Gukie?"

Teguran dari suara serak namun lembut itu menyadarkan Yong Guk.

Yah, dia lagi-lagi 'tenggelam' dalam euforia memori lucu saat pertama kali dirinya dan Him Chan bertemu.

"Aku teringat pertemuan pertama kita, Hime."

"Huft... lagi-lagi. Apa kau sadar, Gukie, tiap kali _anniversary_ kita kau selalu mengingat kejadian memalukan itu?" Him Chan mengeluh. Bagaimana pun, saat itu dia memang malu setengah mati. Yah, meskipun Yong Guk juga melakukan hal yang sama memalukannya, sih.

" _I can't help it, Babe._ Itu moment paling berkesan yang tidak bisa kulupakan! Setelah kejadian itu, setiap kali berpapasan, kita selalu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku jadi bisa mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengajakmu kencan."

"Yah, yah... setelah kejadian itu, aku dimarahi Young Jae habis-habisan, kau tahu? Dia mengomeliku, berkata itu pertanda kalau aku seharusnya menjaga sikap dan tidak tertawa berlebihan lagi. Dia bahkan mengancam akan memutus kontrakku kalau terjadi apa-apa pada wajahku."

Yong Guk tertawa. Itu sangat tipikal seorang Yoo Young Jae, fotografer pribadi kekasihnya, Him Chan. "Dia hanya mencemaskanmu, Hime. Bagaimana pun, kau kan model. Kau selalu dituntut untuk tampil sempurna. Err," Yong Guk menggantung kata untuk mengerutkan dahi, "meskipun aku tidak mengerti, hal apa yang mampu merusak kecantikanmu, Baby~" dendangnya, memperlihatkan trademark gummy smile. Yong Guk terlihat bangga setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Membuat Him Chan hanya mampu menggeleng; senang, bercampur geli.

Dulu, Him Chan seringkali dihinggapi rasa waswas. Yong Guk terlalu memujanya. Terkesan berlebihan. Ia takut, kalau suatu saat Yong Guk akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai darinya, dan meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang, setelah nyaris delapan tahun kebersamaan mereka, Him Chan tidak lagi meragukan Yong Guk. Namja itu masih menatapnya seperti waktu 'itu', saat di mana tanpa sadar Yong Guk berjalan menubruk pintu kaca akibat terus menatapnya; tatapan penuh puja, seolah Kim Him Chan adalah sesosok malaikat yang tersesat di permukaan bumi—begitulah Yong Guk selalu menjelaskannya.

 _"Marry me, Gukie~?"_ Him Chan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya merasa ingin mengatakannya.

Yong Guk tersenyum lebar. Mata sipitnya menghilang, tergencet tulang pipi, saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. _"I will. But not before you merry me first, Hime~"_

Keduanya masih tersenyum satu-sama-lain, bergenggaman tangan di atas meja, sesekali berbagi kecupan lembut, dan bergumam _'I love you~'_ tanpa suara.

 _Cheesy._

 _Bang Yong Guk and Kim Him Chan always crazy in love with each other._

 _Nobody can separate them._

" _NO!_ Tidak ada yang boleh menikahi siapa-siapa di sini! Him Chan masih terikat kontrak, Bang Yong Guk! Menjauh dari model-Ku! _Get your filthy hands away from My Model!_ "

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan BangHim,

 _"God, Yoo Young Jae! Can you get out from my apartement?! Leave My Baby and I alone!"_

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi, Bang Yong Guk! Berhenti mengganggu modelku!"

 **... kecuali Yoo Young Jae.**

 **FIN**

NB: Short fluffy fluff BangHim 4 my beginning inspirations. I don't know what happened w me, I just can't wrote something properly after graduation. I'm jobless n my life becoming a big shit. Huft. I even rambling my stupid problem in here. Sorry, Guys, enjoy the story. HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!X0 Terus support BangHim, ne?!^0^)/*tebar cinta*


End file.
